Única Rosa Roja
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: La apretó mas contra si sintiendo como una de las filosas puntas atravesaba su piel haciendo brotar una gota de sangre roja y espesa la cual quito con sus labios que sintieron el sabor de su sangre. -Así que este es el sabor del dolor.


**Única Rosa Roja**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a la gran mangaka Hino Matsuri (lo que es una decepción sino ya hubiese hecho un par de cambios).**

**Bueno acá les dejo este mini fic que hace ya un tiempo me esta rondando la cabeza y por fin me decidí a escribirlo y subirlo. **

Ya era el día, no había vuelta atrás, tenia que dar el si cuando estuviese frente a ese altar sin tartamudear, sin que la voz le fallara, sin que esas pozas violetas se interpusieran en su mente, haciéndole confusas sus ideas y dejándola indefensa ante el.

De solo pensar en que él al igual que ella estaba por unir su vida con otra persona la hacia derramar lagrimas, pero debía ser fuerte, tenia que entender que el amor que ella pudiese profesarle no seria suficiente, él estaba por unir su vida con alguien que al igual que ella lo amaba hace mucho pero a diferencia suya ella si podría darle la vida que se merecía.

Ella no sabia como comportarse en sociedad, para resumirlo en pocas palabras ella no sabia como comportarse como un vampiro, a los ojos de todos era como otra humana solo con la diferencia de que necesitaba sangre para vivir, y si se había permitido alejarse de él aunque el corazón se le hubiese partido en mil pedazos era porque era lo mejor, el obtendría de Ruka una esposa ejemplar, que lo amase y respetase sin contar que era la viva imagen de la elegancia y la distinción que su hermano necesitaba.

Eso no lo iba a encontrar en ella, Yuki era un espíritu libre un canto de la naturaleza, era ese ángel que perdió la luz y se sumo a la oscuridad pero que jamás perdió su brillo, era ese canto de libertad la llave que desata las cadenas de la esclavitud con una sonrisa, pero que a la ves su corazón esta dividido entre la luz y la oscuridad; la luz es su amor puro y sincero y la oscuridad es su tristeza que se expande cada vez más consumiendo sus sonrisas y dulces miradas, llevándolas a un abismo del cual no puede salir porque solo hay una puerta pero esta prohibida para ella, solo porque su corazón solo piensa en lo mejor para los demás y no en si mismo a pesar de que la oscuridad del sufrimiento lo corroe y lo consume.

Se miro al espejo, estaba reluciente con su vestido de un inmaculado blanco, ajustado a su torso en un corset bordado en perlas plateadas diminutas y la falda larga que se ensanchaba en forma de campana, su cabello recogido en un rodete el cual era sostenido por una hermosa diadema color plata y unos mechones rebeldes se escapaban remarcando su rostro, unos aros largos pendían de sus orejas y una gargantilla adornaba su esbelto cuello pero a esa imagen la distorsionaba el rostro surcado de lagrimas que hacían un camino perfecto por sus mejillas y se unían en su mentón del cual caían limpiamente hacia un suelo reluciente, no sabia cuantas veces con exactitud había tenido que maquillarse y volverse a maquillar simplemente las lagrimas caían sin control como los sollozos tristes de esa dulce melodía sin terminar la cual errante y triste se había dignado a seguir siendo escuchada al pasar los años pero sin su final feliz.

Volvió a lavar su rostro y maquillarlo nuevamente, aún faltaba un poco por lo que se sentó en la mullida cama descalzando sus pies de los finos zapatos que en esos momentos adornaban sus delicados pies, posó una mano en uno de los lados de la gran cama, se sentía tan vacía sin él.

Sintió el leve toque del golpe de una mano en su puerta perteneciente a su amiga, eso estaba claro por el aroma a miel que inundaba su nariz en esos momentos, no tenia ánimos de hablar con nadie mas no podía negarle nada a ella que siempre había estado en sus momentos mas bajos y aunque siempre la apoyaba en sus decisiones nunca había aprobado esta.

-Adelante-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios que se habían mantenido sellados solo dejando escapar por breves segundos algunos sollozos que inundaban la vacía habitación en la que se encontraba, vio como la ojimiel pasaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido champan sin mangas y unos zapatos de taco alto atados a su fino tobillo, la vio sentarse a su lado por el rabillo de ojo, sintió como tomo su mano en señal de apoyo y como posaba sus claras orbes sobre ella, la cual después de unos cuantos segundo se digno a dirigirle una mirada profunda y melancólica que estremeció a la pelinaranja, las dos trataron de esbozar una sonrisa mas no pudieron porque en esos momentos sus singulares y sinceras sonrisas habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar una mueca triste y sin sentimiento acompañada de una oleada de melancolía.

El silencio en esa habitación era más bien el sonido de un corazón resignado a vivir una vida que no deseaba, el sonido de un corazón atado a otro al que jamás podría unirse, pero el silencio que reinaba entre esas cuatro paredes solo fue roto por la aterciopelada voz de su amiga, que pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-Por qué lo haces?-Muy en el fondo se cuestionaba la pregunta que en esos momentos había abandonado su boca para salir en un sonido ya antes conocido y repetido infinidad de veces.

-Lo hago por él-Fue la corta frase que salió de los labios de la castaña, acompañada de una última lagrima que recorrió su mejilla hasta caer en la fina tela blanca del vestido, en esos momentos sintió como su amiga la abrazaba con fuerza brindándole el apoyo que en esos momentos ella necesitaba para no derrumbarse y salir corriendo a buscarlo.

-Yuki, no se cuantas veces te oí decir esa misma frase, pero aún así no apruebo lo que estas haciendo, sabes muy bien que él te ama con toda el alma y tu también a él y también sigo sin entender porque te niegas esa felicidad que tanto anhelas y que si quisieras tendrías al alcance de tu mano o mas bien ya la tienes solo que la rechazas.

-Yori, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tu crees que yo seré la esposa que el necesita, la que le va a dar orgullo en una de esas tantas fiestas de la sociedad vampírica, no y creo que eso lo entiendes, jamás voy a encajar allí, al lado de Zero voy a estar en el mundo en el cual me crie y viví durante trece años de mi vida y hoy puedo decirte a mis dieciocho años que la fantasía del felices para siempre solo se aplica a algunos pocos y yo no estoy dentro de esos.

-Tal vez Yuki podrías estarlo si aceptaras que serias mas feliz si abandonaras la idea de casarte con Zero y fueras con el hombre que amas, porque tal vez no seas la esposa que el necesita, pero si eres la mujer que el ama.

-A veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de los demás sin ponerte a pensar lo que en realidad te hace feliz.

-Tu crees que le estas haciendo un bien a Kaname cazándote con otro y también crees que le estas haciendo un bien a Zero cazándote con el sin amarlo.

-Me esforzaré para aunque sea hacerlo feliz a él, si bien el amor que siento por el es mas bien de hermanos me esforzaré para quererlo de la manera en que él me quiere a mi.

-Aunque corras el riesgo de perder tu corazón en la oscuridad?

-Aún así, pienso que es lo mejor.

-Si no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, lo único que puedo hacer es desearte que algún día consigas esa felicidad que tanto deseas sea con la persona con la que vas a unir tu vida o con la que ocupa tu corazón pero, lo único que te pido es que por lo menos sonrías hoy, porque se supone que es el día mas feliz de toda mujer.

-Tratare de hacerlo-La ojimiel se soltó del agarre de su amiga, para dirigirse cabizbaja hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes había entrado y por la que ahora saldría de igual forma de cómo había entrado, llevando un mal sabor en la boca y una tristeza por la que en eso momentos desearía estuviese sonriendo, cerro la puerta suavemente dejando atrás a la ojiverde que aún permanecía sentada con la mirada perdida y los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que se rehusaba a dejar caer porque ya habían sido demasiada las que había derramado y estaba cansada de llorar por algo que no cambiaria.

-Lo lamento-fue el susurro que se escucho retumbar por los rincones del cuarto-También a ti te he lastimado-Se seco las lagrimas con un fino pañuelo negro con la letra K bordada en color plata contrastando con la oscuridad de la superficie en el que estaba bordada-Y también te pido disculpas y espero que algún día entiendas que todo lo que hago es por ti.

Solo cinco minutos faltaban para que su padre viniera a buscarla, así lo habían acordado mientras discutían sobre el tema meses atrás, se calzó los zapatos que anteriormente se había sacado con algo de pereza, tomo el ramo de rosas blancas que descansaba sobre su escritorio, quito una de las flores del bien acomodado ramo el cual volvió a dejar sobre el escritorio de madera, apretó fuertemente la única rosa roja del ramo contra su pecho y también la única que tenia espinas, la apretó mas contra si sintiendo como una de las filosas puntas atravesaba su piel haciendo brotar una gota de sangre roja y espesa la cual quito con sus labios que sintieron el sabor de su sangre.

-Así que este es el sabor del dolor-Dijo antes de devolver la rosa a su lugar y tomar el ramo para dirigirse a la puerta donde se encontraba esperando Kaien a la novia más hermosa que pudiesen haber visto, la cual esbozaba una amplia sonrisa que escondía un alma rota.

…

Se miro de arriba abajo mirando su figura esbelta escondida debajo de un elegante traje negro, su semblante permanecía serio, sus ojos no demostraban sentimiento alguno, solo era esa barrera impenetrable la cual a solo una persona le permitía pasar, y ahora esa persona estaba por cazarse con otro, "es lo mejor para los dos" le había dicho meses atrás cuando ella había aceptado casarse con Zero.

Entendía porque lo había hecho, entendía que el necesitaba una esposa que estuviese adaptada al mundo en el cual vivía mas no la amaba, no la quería y sabia muy bien que aunque Ruka lo amase él jamás podría llegar a quererla de la misma manera por el solo hecho de que alguien más ocupaba su corazón que antes sumido en la oscuridad se aferraba al amor que sentía por ella.

El le había prometido que se casaría con Ruka, que iba a ser el rey de los vampiros que la sociedad necesitaba, que iba a lograr cumplir el sueño de pacifismo de sus padres, pero en esos momentos no estaba seguro de si estaba dispuesto a cumplir con lo que le había dicho, no el no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, porque el le había prometido que la dejaría ir si ella no era feliz a su lado, pero ella era infeliz en eso momentos.

La amaba demasía como para dejarla ir así como así, la amaba porque a pesar de que en esos momentos no era feliz ella se estaba sacrificando por el bien de todos, por el bien de una sociedad que no se merecía su bondad, que no se merecía siquiera una sonrisa suya porque el daño que le habían causado era mucho y a pesar de todo ella seguía pensando en ellos sin que se diesen cuenta, ni siquiera él se merecía el sacrificio que ella estaba haciendo por él.

Él deseaba su felicidad aún a costa de la suya y ella de igual modo, pero… su felicidad estaba uno junto al otro y el no descansaría hasta llegar a ella, lo lamentaba mucho por Ruka, sabía que ella hubiese sido una esposa ejemplar en todos los sentidos mas no se merecía estar casada con alguien que era indiferente a sus sentimientos y que nunca podría corresponderlos de igual manera.

Ya era hora de que afrontara la realidad, el no era el rey que la sociedad de vampiros necesitaba lo sabia muy bien por los rumores que se alzaban a su alrededor " un niño de 21 años haciéndose cargo de una sociedad con miles de años", ellos ni se imaginaban lo que era capaz de hacer pero poco le importaba lo que pensase la gente de el, es más cuando le había importado? Nunca, si bien en el pasado el consejo era el que se ocupaba de su imagen, de mantener una imagen inocente y a la vez que inspirara respeto ante los demás vampiros que deseaban su sangre aún cuando esos mismos ancianos que decían protegerlo ansiaban aún más el precioso liquido que corría por sus venas.

Sintió un toque en la puerta, al cual no respondió, esa persona sabia perfectamente que podía entrar sin permiso, Takuma entro ya sabiendo lo que debía hacer, pero no con su peculiar sonrisa que se destacaba dentro del montón sino con un rostro serio y casi melancólico.

-En verdad lo harás? La dejaras ir así como así?-Dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana que daba a un gran jardín solo iluminado por la tenue luz de una luna tapada por nubes negras que se movían lentamente con el viento apacible de aquella noche.

-No, no la dejare ir-En esos momentos el rostro del rubio cambio a uno de extremada alegría, pues si bien Kaname Kuran no era una de las personas más queridas del mundo, el podía decir que le tenia un cariño de hermano y que este era correspondido de igual manera por el pelinegro que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado no muy característica en él, pero de pronto y tan rápido como había llegado la sonrisa se fue de los labios del noble para pasar a una de preocupación y un poco de pena, por la chica de cabellos cenizos que en esos momentos se preparaba para su boda-Y Ruka, que harás con ella? Va a sufrir mucho con esto y eso lo entiendes no es así, estar contigo es su sueños desde pequeña, se le partirá el corazón.

-Eso lo entiendo muy bien Takuma, pero créeme que le estoy haciendo un favor al salvarla de un matrimonio sin amor, porque aunque ella desease casarse conmigo dudo que en sus sueños este el no ser querida por su esposo, porque por mas que yo le tenga cariño, el cariño no es lo mismo que amor-Dijo el pelinegro impasible, puesto que decía la verdad, ninguna de las mujeres que se casan querrían un matrimonio sin amor.

Ante estas palabras el rubio sonrió, nunca creyó que su amigo alguna vez entendería a la perfección el significado del amor, porque si bien el amor duele y no siempre hace feliz, porque para ser feliz las dos partes deben sentir el mismo sentimiento el uno por el otro, porque este sentimiento es la base del compañerismo y hay muchas clases de amor pero muchas veces se malinterpreta y a lo único que llegamos es a un corazón roto y lleno de rencor. Esperaba de todo corazón que Ruka entendiese el favor que en esos momentos le estaba haciendo el purasangre puesto que la estaba salvando de un destino sellado a alguien que no la amaba y también le estaba dando la oportunidad de encontrar a una persona que en verdad la amase, pero tal ves la rubia solo debía abrir los ojos puesto que la persona que buscaba siempre se encontró a lado de ella velando por su seguridad y amándola en secreto guardando sus sentimientos, por miedo a que no sean correspondidos.

-Entonces yo a no tengo nada que hacer aquí-Dijo alegremente el ojiverde saliendo por la puerta del cuarto, después de todo su amigo era muy astuto y se dio cuenta solo del error que estaba por cometer aunque no podía decir que se haya dado cuenta a tiempo puesto que iba a dejar a una hermosa dama esperándolo en el altar, solo esperaba que su novia haya podido persuadir a la princesa de no casarse con Zero.

….

Yuki se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa con una lentitud única que demostraba a pesar de su radiante sonrisa la renuencia hacia lo que estaba por hacer, bajaba del brazo de la persona que la había tenido como una hija desde el momento en que Kaname la había llevado ante aquel hombre de dulce mirada que inmediatamente la había aceptado como suya, miraba la puerta con insistencia y dudas, cuando saliera un auto la estaría esperando para llevarla a la iglesia, pero también esa misma perta le daba la oportunidad de soltarse de la persona que sostenía su brazo y salir corriendo de allí, tal vez no a buscarlo pero aunque sea para zafarse del destino que sola se estaba trazando y liberar a Zero del destino al que lo estaba atando en esos momentos, si bien había prometido aunque sea tratar amarlo no estaba segura de si podría cumplir con su cometido, habían llegado la puerta la cual les fue abierta por una mucama que la miraba con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad a lo cual ella respondió de la misma manera, bajaron los pequeños escalones hasta llegar al coche negro que la esperaba estacionado frente a la puerta.

El conductor del auto le abrió la puerta también con una amplia sonrisa, porque en esos momentos todos parecían mas felices que ella? Tal vez porque ellos no sabían la verdad detrás de eso, en verdad nadie además de ella y su amiga, se subió al auto con suma delicadeza siendo ayudada por el director de la famosa academia Cross, miro el ramo en sus manos y lo dejo a un costado de ella sobre el negro asiento en el que se encontraba sentada, su padre subió por la otra puerta, después subió el conductor y acomodando los espejos arranco el coche, dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla abierta que dejaba pasar el viento producido por la velocidad del auto, haciendo que los rebeldes mechones que enmarcaba su cara bailotearan al compas de una canción silenciosa, veía los objetos y las calles pasar rápidas y borrosas, si había tenido una mínima esperanza se desvaneció al comprender que el tiempo no se detiene ni transcurre mas lento, solo nosotros perdemos la noción de que el sigue avanzando.

Cuando el vehículo paro frente a la gran puerta de la iglesia adornada con hermosas flores blancas, no dijo nada, no movió ni un musculo de su cuerpo el cual se negaba a responder las ordenes de su cerebro, solo reacciono cuando sintió el toque cálido de la mano del hombre sentado a su lado, miro como la gente se arremolinaba alrededor del auto del cual en esos momento bajaba ella, sintió los flashes de las cámaras y las voces de las personas que la felicitaban por lo hermosa que se encontraba, pero ella solo atinaba a devolver esos gestos con una sonrisa, entro a la iglesia caminando despacio del brazo de su padre y al hacerlo pudo ver a Zero vestido con un hermoso traje negro que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, en un momento al ver su sonrisa sintió que por lo menos estaba haciendo feliz a alguien pero de nuevo la embargo ese sentimiento de culpa, ella solo lo hacia por él, pero por ese sacrificio estaba sufriendo pero lo peor es que estaba arrastrando con ella a personas inocentes que no se merecían caer en el vacio en el que estaba cayendo ella, desvió su mirada de el pero no bajo su cabeza siguió caminando lentamente hacia el altar, pasó sus orbes verdes por todo el salón repasando las decoraciones que embellecían la estructura del antiguo edificio, en un momento su mirada se posó sobre la única rosa roja del ramo que en el centro se encontraba rodeada por once rosas blancas. Volvió su mirada al peliplata en el momento en que su padre la dejo a su lado.

-Espero que la cuides bien-Fueron las palabras del director dirigidas al chico de ojos malva que solo asintió en forma de afirmación.

-Y tu Yuki, procura ser feliz-Le dijo a la chica, a la cual se le escapo una lagrima traviesa que fue a caer en un pétalo de la única flor que distinguía en color, es que a caso todos se ponían en su contra? todos la hacían dudar de la decisión que estaba tomando, pero no se iba a echar para atrás, ahora ya no… ya no podía, la decisión estaba tomada y en esos momento él también debería de estar en el altar junto a Ruka, y a pesar de todo les deseaba felicidad, le deseaba a la noble y a su amado que algún día sean felices, que se olviden de ella, que hagan como si nunca hubiese existido, porque estaba segura de que si nunca hubiera nacido las cosas habrían sido diferentes y seguramente su hermano se hubiese enamorado de esa bella chica que tanto tiempo lo amó en silencio.

…

Ya hacia veinte minutos que el novio tendría que haber llegado, estaban los padrinos, los invitados, incluso el sacerdote que esperaba paciente la llegada de la pareja que se uniría en sagrado matrimonio, mas la espera era terrible, la curiosidad que en esos momentos flotaba en el aire era sofocante, el rey de los vampiros se casaría con la hija de un noble, y todos se habían preguntado cuando un mes atrás abrieron las invitaciones recibidas, una pregunta que rondo en la cabeza de todos los presentes y era, que paso con la princesa? Pero era un enigma sin resolver, nadie de la sociedad sabia nada, pronto todos se pusieron de pie al ver por la gran puerta de fina madera estacionarse el auto frente a la iglesia, un hermoso auto color plata con un exquisito moño blanco arriba del cual caían infinidad de lazos al tono, de el bajo una hermosa mujer, de cabellos cenizos recogidos en una media cola que dejaba dos largos mechones enrulados a los costados de la cara, un vestido blanco corte princesa, un ramo de lirios blancos se sostenía en su mano y un delicado velo de seda trasparente cubría el fino rostro níveo de la vampiresa que entraba con paso elegante hacia el altar donde se suponía debía estar su futuro marido.

Llegó al altar donde Takuma con una sonrisa pero unos ojos serios le entrego un fino papel blanco a la recién llegada novia, lo abrió, lo leyó cayo de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo con fuerza el papel que le había dicho lo que ya sabía pero no había querido creer.

…

El sacerdote hablaba, más ella no lo escuchaba, su mente divagaba en algún lugar del pasado, un pasado que lleno de sonrisas había llenado su corazón de alegría y que ahora se veía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, se obligo a volver a la realidad cuando escucho la frase que marcaria su destino para siempre, era solo una palabra y debía decirla ahora, sin dudar, debía sonar feliz, debía sonar segura.

-Y tu Yuki Cross aceptas como esposo a Zero Kiryuu para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe-Estaba por responder, estaba decidida, nadie cambiaria su decisión, pero hizo algo que no debía de haber echo, en un momento fugaz sus ojos se posaron sobre una alta figura que la miraba desde la puerta, era él, lo lamentaba pero su resistencia se quebró, no pudo y lo lamentaba.

Observo como Zero la miraba expectante al parecer se había tardado demasiado contemplándolo, lo miro nuevamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que cayeron sin control trazando un camino cristalino desde sus ojos hasta su mentón, y no lo dudo más, en ese momento sentía culpa y dolor a la vez, pero ya no podía hacer nada, saco la única rosa roja de la ramo y miro a todos pidiendo disculpas.

-Yo… yo lo siento-Dijo para dejar caer el ramo y salir corriendo con la rosa en la mano hacia la puerta donde la esperaba su amado, el cual robo un beso de sus labios y tomándola de la mano la guio corriendo hacia una fuente antigua, que se alzaba en todo su esplendor en medio de la vegetación.

Le dio la rosa mirándolo a los ojos y con voz dulce y una sincera sonrisa, le dijo-Toma, es para ti, la única rosa roja de un ramo de rosas blancas, porque mi amor es solo para una única persona y ese eres tu.

Sus ojos se encontraron y destellaban chispas de felicidad, se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios en un casto beso, se separaron cuando sintieron las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre ellos, miraron al cielo y sonrieron, empapados por el agua se sentaron al borde de la fuente abrazados y sosteniendo en la mano una única flor roja, que como el amor tiene espinas, pero aunque te lastime nunca dejaras de amarla.

**Y que me dicen, les gusto, este pequeño fic de un capitulo me estuvo rondando la cabeza durante mas o menos dos semanas y recién ahora me decidí a escribirlo y subirlo para ver que me dicen, la verdad me emocione con este fic, así que si ustedes quieren una continuación voy a estar encantada de subirla, sobre todo porque en unos días empiezan las vacaciones y voy a disponer de mas tiempo para escribir.**

**Por favor dejen sus opiniones que las voy a estar esperando con ansias!**

**Flor!**

**19 de noviembre de 2011**


End file.
